memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarcophagus
Fight with torchbearer So I wasn't clear on this from watching the episode, but was the relic that Burnham found and landed on in the asteroid field an exposed portion of this ship or some other detached object? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:03, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :That was the Beacon of Kahless, the thing that emits the light pulse and signal wave towards the end of the first episode. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:08, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, the hull of T'Kuvma's ship is covered in coffins, which is why Burnham doesn't see any of that; they're 2 different vessels. --Defiant (talk) 18:12, September 25, 2017 (UTC) For some reason I realized they were going to lock their phase cannons on the object, which prompted the ship to "decloak", but I didn't realize they were not one in the same. When the beam came on, I was under the impression that it came from this ship rather than a second object. Thanks for the clarification! --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:31, September 25, 2017 (UTC) T'Kuvma's ship? The ship is properly referred to as a 'flagship' in both episodes. T'Kuvma also refers to it as the "home" of his house in . I'd suggest either keeping the name "House of T'Kuvma flagship" or "T'Kuvma's flagship" which confirms to other similar usages on the site. Jovrtn (talk) 19:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC) : That's fine, I didn't catch the flagship part, but certainly, that didn't warrant creating a second page. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:21, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hadn't seen any other pages for it, so apologies if it was a duplicate--though it appears the article content is wholly from my version. --jovrtn (talk) 19:23, September 25, 2017 (UTC) : Hadn't finished reworking it yet. Also, please remember to add to any articles related to new content. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:31, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::It was identified as well as the "Klingon Command Vessel" in the main viewer of the Shenzhou.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Ship ramming Europa Do we know for sure that it was this ship which rammed the Europa? The flagship appeared to be uncloaked during the entire battle. The ship which rammed the Europa was cloaked. It might been a ship held back until a more worthy adversary appeared, upon which time T'Kuvma commanded it to ram the admiral's ship. And, it seemed to me that both ships were destroyed when the Europa self-destructed.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Just rewatched the scene and you're correct--it's a different ship that rams the Europa and is completely destroyed by the self-destruct. I've removed that reference from the article. --Jovrtn (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Title revisited "Sarcophagus" as a name for the ship comes only from background sources, doesn't it? If that's so, wouldn't Ship of the Dead be a better name for the article? The Starfleet characters refer to it by that name several times in . —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:03, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :Tyler calls it Sarcophagus near the end of . -- UncertainError (talk) 04:09, November 13, 2017 (UTC)